


Black Flesh

by AsterRoc



Series: Rise of the Guardians - Character AMVs [3]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AMV, Canonical Character Death, Fanvids, Gen, Inspired by Music, Music, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterRoc/pseuds/AsterRoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AMV of Pitch Black (and how he affects other characters) set to Simon Curtis' "Flesh".  </p><p>Note that the lyrics are Mature, though I'd rate the visual part Teen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Flesh

Music by Simon Curtis  
Video from Rise of the Guardians  
Password: AO3 

[Black Flesh](http://vimeo.com/74005282) from [Aster Roc](http://vimeo.com/asterroc) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Lyrics:

This is not the way into my heart, into my head  
Into my brain, into none of the above  
This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me  
This spark of black that I seem to love

We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun  
Don't even try to hold it back  
Just let go  
Tie me up and take me over till you're done  
Till I'm done  
You've got me fiendin' and I'm ready to blow

Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh

Hold me up against the wall  
Give it till I beg, give me some more  
Make me bleed, I like it raw  
Like it raw, raw, raw  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh

Hold my hands above my head  
And push my face into the bed  
Cause I'm a screamer baby, make me a mute  
You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse beat, beat, beat, beat  
It's like a trigger, get me ready to shoot

Wanna wrestle with me baby  
Here's a sneak, little peek  
You can dominate the game cause I'm tough  
I don't play around that often  
When I do, I'm a freak  
So you'd better believe I like it rough

Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh

Hold me up against the wall  
Give it till I beg, give me some more  
Make me bleed, I like it raw  
Like it raw, raw, raw  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh

Hold me down and make me scream  
Lay me on the floor  
Me on the floor-or-or-or, me on the floor-or  
Turn me on and take me out (Turn me on, take me out)  
Make me beg for more

Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh

Hold me up against the wall  
Give it till I beg, give me some more  
Make me bleed, I like it raw  
Like it raw, raw, raw  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh

Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh

Hold me up against the wall  
Give it till I beg, give me some more  
Make me bleed, I like it raw  
Like it raw, raw, raw  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh

Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh

Hold me up against the wall  
Give it till I beg, give me some more  
Make me bleed, I like it raw  
Like it raw, raw, raw  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh

**Author's Note:**

> It was my intent to have the verses be showing Pitch's effects on the Guardians, with the choruses being their fights. The final 3x chorus repetition I remixed clips from the fight where he kills Sandy and the final battle with the intent of having it look like the fight started on the ground, moved into the air, and then he kills Sandy and beats Jack. 
> 
> This one took me longer than the Flying North video, I think because there was an awful lot of fight scenes and other Pitch scenes for me to cull through. It was hard finding clips where he (and others) didn't talk, so I tried to synch the lip movements to the lyrics. I've been obsessed with this song since I came across it a few days ago in a playlist for Frostiron (Avengers: Loki/Tony Stark), and then realized this morning that it would be excellent for Pitch. Spent much of the day thinking of which scenes fit which parts of the song, and in the process I also came up with the idea for a pwp that I still haven't written, featuring Kosmotis Pitchiner/Nightmare King. Yes, you read that slash right.


End file.
